one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
J1T Exhibition Match Two
With permission and the Exhibition Match original creator, MP999, I've decided to have a fun time writing a random fight between your favorite characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and I decide your characters fate. First two users to comment a character(s) will be featured in this match. *Note if you submitted a character last time you must wait one match. Introduction Valkyrie Force was walking around the Japanese countryside as they were heading to a local village that reported a strange aircraft was near them. Coco: Do you think the ship could carry the virus? Asahi: I am not sure, but there must be a reason why they are sending us. Yue was near Asahi when the conversation was going on and didn't think much of it. The small force arrived at the village to find that it was in complete destruction. The village was burning to the ground as corpses laid on the streets. All of the force pulled out there weapons now guarded. Asahi kneels down and looks at one of the corpses as he noticed something was off. He noticed that the corpses had slashes with burns. While Valkyrie Force was investigating, a group of stormtroppers led by Kylo Ren were in position to ambush. Asahi: What kind of weapons could... Asahi couldn't finish his sentence as his head was shot by a blaster. Before most of the group could react they were gunned downed by Kylo's suprise attack. Yue: Captain!! Yue was soon alone and was in Ren's way as she put her gauntlets to deflect the lightsaber strike. All she could see was a man in dark clothing with a red lighsaber with guards. Kylo: Damn. This should be of quick work. Yue: I will not let you get away with murder. TIME FOR AN EXPLOSION!!! ENGAGE!!!! The Melee (Cues Elektronomia - United) 60 The two charged at each other, as both slashed at each other. Sparks flying across the battlefield as the two continue to struggle for an upper hand. Kylo the swung his lightsaber for a clear sweep, knocking Yue unbalanced. Kylo then slashed at her as she moved back and grabbed out one of her rifles and starts opening fire at Kylo Ren. Kylo: Is this amateur hour. 50 When all the bullets came near him, Kylo used the force to stop the bullets in there tracks and had them come back towards the surprised Yue. Yue: What the... She then used her gauntlets to deflect the bullets that came back towards her. While this happened, Kylo came and charged at Yue, who was sent flying into the air by the force. 40 Kylo then came up and slashed at Yue with enough power that would of sent her crashing down, but used the force and slammed her back and forth. He then threw her into a building. As she slowly got up a couple took refugee looked at her. Yue: Sorry about this. 33 Yue then got out of the house and charged at Kylo and shot several shots at him. While he stoped the bullets from hitting him it gave an opening. She then used claws part to rip into Kylo's ribcage. Yue then slammed him to the ground and shot an explosive causing him to be sent back. Yue then tries to keep attacking Kylo Ren, but was met by her being stopped and slammed into the ground and Kylo throws his lightsaber as it slices off a piece of her skin. 24 Yue: Enough is enough! Yue then starts to turn angry as her hair turned blue and started to charge at Kylo. 22 Kylo tried using the force to stop her, but she was right in front him in mere seconds. She then released amount of bullets and explosives as Yue sent Kylo into the air. She then went up to him and slashed and clawed him consistently until she slashed him into the ground. She then leaped down to impale Kylo. 13 Yue: Time to finish this once and for all, you son of a... Kylo: Do you honestly think you stood a chance against me. She was then stuck by the force as Yue struggled to escape its grasp. 10 Kylo then sent Yue towards him and sliced. With one clean slash, Kylo Ren sliced both of the gauntlets off of Yue's hand. She screamed in pain as another slash then removed her legs as the rest of her body fell. Kylo then lifted her again and inserted his lightsaber into her forehead. K.O. Kylo: Such a disappointing conclusion. Kylo then removed his lightsaber from her corpse and dropped it to the ground. He then headed towards his stormtroppers. Kylo: Excellent work, this will be a strong base to squash the rebels here. For the meantime, I need all of you to burry the bodies. I will find out more about this Valkarie Force? His stormtroppers understood and proceeded with his orders. Results This melee's winner is Kylo Ren nominated by Zombieslayer23!! (Cues Star Wars: Revenge Of The Sith - Battle Of The Heroes) Thanks Credit for Intro card goes to MP999. This Exhibition Match featured thumbnail is credited to TheOneLegend. Credit for Alternate Thumbnail goes to SentryNeo see in the comments. Category:Exhibition Matches Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees